pandorawilsonfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek Henson
Derek J. Henson is a recurring character throughout the MyOriginalLife series. Derek was first seen in the very first episode "The Move" when Pandora, and her family first arrived in New York City. He caught the eye of Pandora, when she was having a slightly arguement with her mother about growing up to quickly. He then approaches her, and starts up a quick conversation asking Pandora about herself to get to know her more. Derek then offers to give Pandora a tour around town, she accepts, and goes over to get permission from her mother who disagrees at first, but later changes her mind when Pandora happens to tell her how old Derek is. They walk around town a bit, and later discovers they really like eachother, and want to begin dating, but Pandora's mother ruin's everything. Pandora soon says goodbye to Derek, and storms into the house angry at Charlotte for not allowing her to be a normal teenager and hang out with her friends. Charlotte later decides to apologize, while Pandora does the same. She soon spots Derek, and they both hug, and say to eachother while smiling "I like you". Charlotte pulls them apart while their both hugging. By the end of the episode, Derek and Pandora are dating. Appearance *Eye Color: Light blue *Hair Color: Blonde *Skin Color: Pale white Personality Derek Jay Hanson is charming, outgoing, very good at sports, a player, a very poor liar, and cannot be trusted. Whenever Derek 'wants' or 'has a small crush on a girl' he uses the same pick up line over and over again. Which most girls find very annoying. He is also considered a player to most girls who he has already dated servel times. Derek has a special kind of charm when it comes to the ladies. He knows how to get what he wants, no matter how many lies he has to tell. He appears to be a very gifted actor as mentioned in many episodes. Acting is shown to be very important to him. He has been offfered severl parts in movies as shown in a couple episodes. Derek loves to explore the world and open his mind up to new places. In fact, he has lived in more than two states, and one city. He hides the fact that he may be good at sports such as (basket ball, football, soccer, and volleyball) although he was never shown playing any of these sports in the show. Relationships Pandora Wilson (Ex-Girlfriend) When Derek first laid eyes on Pandora, he knew they had a real connection. They both had alot of things in common as shown in the very first episode. They are shown to be broken up in Season 2, due to Derek cheating. They have had many of fights, and break ups, but in the end they always make up. (He appears to be one year older than her) Alexis (Ex-Girlfriend) Derek and Alexis only dated for a brief time throughout MyOriginalLife. They are both shown to be very popular at Central High. But he only dated Alexis because she promised him a iPhone touch which were currectly not released at the time. And she only dated him, to be become more popular and known at Central High. Trivia *Known to be a player, cheater, and liar *Lived in over two states, and one city *Loves to explore the world *Has a very open mind *Loves to act *Plays a little bit of guitar *Dated over five girls *Originally from Los Angeles *Favorite food is cheese pizza *Knows how to get his way *A very poor liar *Loves to pick up girls using his pick up line or his charm or good looks *Is a fan of Tom Hooks *Favorite color blue, and red *Mentioned to be rich Memorable Quotes *''"Pandora?" (First line)'' Category:Characters